31 Nights Till Halloween: Wolf Pack
by gaarablack
Summary: here's how Sabo, and Law met! I hope you like, and review cause I really like how this came out! on a mission to take care of the hearts pack Sabo meets the alpha on the pack Trafalgar Law. when their eyes met there was really something there that has Sabo thinking about the wolf nonstop. what's wrong with him?
1. Wolf Pack

"Ok I'm off!" Sabo shouted from the living room. Garp lowered his paper looking to his grandson through the kitchen door.

"Good luck Sabo!" he shouted.

"Good luck Sabo!" Luffy shouted to. Sabo went outside finding his other brother there sulking.

"Ace." Sabo started. Ace gave the blonde a nasty glare. "Ouch. Come on bro you can't stay mad at me."

"Why not? I thought we promised not to become hunters. Not to give the old man what he wants."

"Ace your being childish." Sabo sighed. He walked up next to his brother nudging him in the shoulder. "I know that we promised that when we were seven, and were against everything he wanted…"  
"Were?" Ace said like a child.

"Well I was then. Anyways the point is that this is something he wants for us, so he won't have to worry what happened to your parents will happen to us. I would think you of all people would do this after that." Ace didn't look at him.

"I don't want to be a hunter Sabo!" he snapped. "I don't want to have no life like you clearly don't have, I don't want to be with a bunch of fuckin basters that grandpa calls his friends, and I don't want to kill people…" he whispered the last part. Sabo put his arm around Ace's shoulders pulling him into a side hug.

"Ace I know that, I know all of that in fact but I'm a hunter now. Come on someone has to make the old happy, and we seen Luffy in training… don't think he'll be one anytime soon." Sabo joked earning a slight chuckle from Ace.

"Yeah he's not."

"Why aren't you at training?" Sabo questioned. Ace shrugged him off.

"Cause I refuse to be a hunter remember?" a white van pulled up at the front of the house.

"I gotta go. Wish me luck."

"Sabo…?"

"Yeah?" Ace bit his bottom lip.

"Be careful please." Sabo smiled at him.

"I will." Sabo sat in the way back next to a new recruit named Kid. He was going over the plan that he was told for the past week. They were going to have a sneak attack on the hearts pack, he, Kid, and a mentor Franky would stay behind if any wolves tried to make a run for it. He just has to remember not to show fear when he encounters one, and never take his eyes off of one. The van pulled off to the side of the road at the edge of the forest.

"Now does everyone remember the plan?" the team leader Smoker questioned. Everyone nodded to him. "Good." He grunted getting out of the car. Sabo watched him lead everyone into the forest minus him, Kid, and Franky of course.

"Why the hell do I have to be backup?" Kid asked clearly upset. Franky shook his head at the red head.

"Kid you need to keep it down, werewolves have excellent hearing, and could hear from miles away. If they hear you saying backup they'll know something's up." Kid grumbled some stuff under his breath leaning against the van with Sabo. Sabo didn't mind not being at thee frontlines he was a newbie after all, and he was kinda afraid of messing something up. In the distance howling could be heard, along with gunshots.

'It's started.' Sabo thought nervously. 'Don't show fear, keep your eyes on the wolf.' He chanted over, and over again in his head.

"_Franky!"_ the second in command shouted over the radio.

"Speak to me Tagashi!" Franky shouted into it. The sounds fighting could be heard from outside of the van.

"_A few wolves got passed us, and are heading your way!"_

"We got it! Kid you with me! Sabo stay here, and be ready if any gets passed us." Franky ordered. Sabo nodded taking out three poles, putting them together into a staff while the other two ran into the forest.

"_I don't want to kill people." _Sabo could hear what Ace said on his head. He shook his head pushing it to the back of his mind. He was so bust trying to do so that he almost missed Franky over the radio.

"Sabo! Sabo be ready the alpha got passed us, he's making his way to you!" Sabo went to reply but growling behind him stopped him. He looked back staff ready, facing the wolf. It was almost a midnight black one, and bigger then him. He swallowed the lump in his throat. The wolf took a threatening step closer but Sabo held his ground. Something Sabo notice was that the wolf seemed amused by him. When it pounced at him Sabo duck down making the wolf crash into the van, denting it. The wolf took a second to shake it off before pouncing at Sabo again. This continued for some time with Sabo on the defense, and the wolf on the offence. When Sabo lost his footing the wolf took its chance attacking Sabo, but luckily Sabo held his staff out in time so the wolf bit into that. The wolf was so much stronger then Sabo's, and easily pushed Sabo's arms down to his face. Getting his foot on the stomach he shoved him off making the wolf fall a few feet away giving Sabo just enough time to get back on his feet. The wolf again charged at Sabo, Sabo ducked to the side, and hit the wolf over the head with all his strength. He watched the wolf's legs collapsed under it, and then changed into its human form.

"Crap…" a man with midnight black hair cursed. Sabo stood there watching the other, while he tried to catch his breath. The man in front of him looked to be about twenty-two years old maybe? Had dark skin, and was currently naked. Sabo blushed looking down, and cursing himself for not noticing sooner. He then remembered that he was suppose to be taking care of this man, he was the alpha of the hearts pack. Gripping his staff tightly in both hands he made his way over to the still cursing man. When he was going to hit over the head with a hand grabbed it stopping it right before his head.

"Let go." Sabo said. The man shook his head chuckling.

"And let you bash my head in? I don't think so." He said looking up Sabo. Their eyes met for the first time, the two froze when eye contacted was made, all thoughts of trying to kill each other gone. The man looked into blue teal eyes that watched his bring yellow ones. He pulled on the staff making the blonde in front of him lower himself with it till he was at eye level with him. "What's your name hunter?" the man smirked at Sabo. Sabo felt his cheeks heat up at the smirk.

"Monkey. D. Sabo…" he whispered barely able to find his voice.

"Sabo…" the man whispered loving the way it rolled off his tongue. "I'm Trafalgar Law."

"Trafalgar Law?" Sabo said like a question, tilting his head to side. He didn't know if he had said it right. Law nodded with a kind smirk.

"Vary good Sabo." Law took the staff out of Sabo's hands placing it gently next to them. He then took Sabo's top hat off finding hair under it.

'Beautiful.' He thought looking back into Sabo's eyes. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but one thing he did was that he liked it. Sabo on the other hand was flat out confused why he was so ok with a werewolf alpha male touching him. Law's hands rested on Sabo's hips as they continued to stare into the other's eyes. Sabo leaned into him, straddling his legs; he brought his face right in front of Law's that any movement, and they would kiss. Law was gonna make this move when shouting over the radio interrupted him.

"_Sabo! Sabo! Answer me!" _Franky shouted. Law backed up a bit to listen, Sabo haven't even noticed his teammate's shouts for him, he just saw, and heard Law. _"Sabo don't worry we're on our way!"_ Law swore at this, looks like his time with his hunter… his hunter? He smirked he liked that. He looked back at the confused blonde.

"Well I better go now hunter… it was vary interesting." Law said. He moved Sabo to the side of him, jumped up, and ran off turning back into his wolf form leaving Sabo there to watch. Sabo heard a loud howl, and the sounds of running heading his way.  
"Sabo! Sabo are you ok!?" Franky shouted trying to get the younger's attention. Sabo looked up to him.

"Ye-yeah! I… I'm fine." He said but it didn't sound reassuring to the blue hair man in front of him.

"Where the wolf?" Kid asked examining the huge dent in the van.

"I… he got away…" Sabo sighed. His mind was finally coming back to him, and realization hit him. He let him get away, he was letting him touch him… what was he going to say? Franky patted his back.

"At lease your ok." He said. Smoker came out with the rest of the team, looking straight to Sabo. Sabo felt so small under his captain's gaze.

"Where the alpha?" he asked him. Sabo swallowed. What he going to say? What could he say?

"He got away." He told him the same thing he told Franky, and Kid. But unlike Franky Smoker won't let it go.

"What happened? The whole story." Smoker ordered crossing his arms over his chest. Sabo just wanted to crawl into a hole right then, he was to a shame to tell everyone what happened.

"I… he…" he struggled with words.

"I'm waiting." Smoker said. Sabo looked to the ground.

"He was to strong for me, the whole time we were fighting he was just playing with me. He ran off when Franky, and Kid got here." Sabo lied. He looked up meeting Smoker's stare. Smoker searched his eyes for the moment then sighed.

"Everyone back in the van." He said ignoring the dent. Sabo sat in the back again not meeting Kid's, or Smoker's eyes. He knew they didn't believe him, and wouldn't risk telling them the truth. Smoker dropped Sabo off last intentionally.

"Have a good day sir." Sabo mumbled trying to get off the van as quickly as possible.

"Brat wait." Smoker grabbed Sabo around his upper arm stopping him.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you telling me the truth?" Sabo didn't need to hear what he what meant he just knew.

"Yes sir it's true." Smoker sighed as he let go of Sabo's arm. Running inside Sabo closed the door, and slid down it, bringing his knees to his chest. "What is wrong with me?" he asked himself. He closed his eyes seeing bright yellow ones staring at him, and a smirk to him. He mumbled something under his breath as he stood up. Maybe sleep will help him. He fell a sleep relatively quickly, but he couldn't stop tossing, and turning.

{Dream}

Sabo panted, his face flushed, and sweat covered body. Reaching his arms up he wrapped them around the man above him, kissing his soft lips. The man thrusted into him making Sabo moan into the kiss, which made the man smirk against his lips. When they pulled back Sabo looked lovely into yellow eyes. Law kissed his cheek thrusting in deep inside Sabo's body.

"_Law…!" Sabo moaned tugging on dark sweaty locks. Law continued this grabbing Sabo's member he started massaging it sending Sabo over the edge. _

{End of dream}

Someone landing hardly on his gut jolted Sabo awake.

"Omf!"

"Sabo get up! It's one in the after noon!" Luffy whined. Sabo groaned as Luffy bounced on him. Great he was hard.

'Thank a lot Trafalgar Law, and you're sexy… what the hell am I thinking?' he thought. Luffy still bouncing on him wasn't in the slights.

"Luffy stop… I'll be out after I shower." He groaned turning on his side making the younger boy fall off the bed.

"Ok Sabo!" Luffy exclaimed running out of the room. Sabo got out of bed making his way uncomfortably over to the joined bathroom that connected his, and Ace's room with each other's. He locked his side door, and then Ace's, and prayed Ace wasn't in his room right now so he can deal with his 'problem' without hearing shit from Ace later. After Sabo was done with his problem, and washing up he got dress, and went to find Luffy. He found him sporting a huge bump on the head, and a few stray tears falling down his cheeks.

"What happened?" he asked his younger brother. Luffy stared at Sabo for a few second, and then jumped at him, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Ace is being mean!" he whined. Sabo sighed. Couldn't they get along for a couple of hours without him, or grandpa dealing with them?

"What did you do?" Luffy pouted.

"He was mad, and I kept asking what was wrong, then he hit me in the head, and walked away grumbling stupid little brother…" Sabo could see how hurt Luffy was by this not because he was hit but because Ace called him stupid.

"I'll go talk to him." Sabo sighed. He found Ace outside in their old tree house. "You hurt Luffy's feelings." He stated. Ace didn't reply. "Why'd you call him stupid? He was just worried about you."

"I don't want him to be worry about me." Ace snapped. Sabo shook his head at Ace's back.

"Are you having another 'I hate my existence' episodes? Cause I thought you were over them. It's been…" he counted in his head. "Two years since your last one."  
"That's not why…" Ace mumbled.

"Then what?" Ace turned to the blonde.

"I heard you were up against the hearts pack alpha."

"And?" Sabo asked his cheeks heating up.

"Sabo he could've killed you! Then what? I lose my little brother, Luffy loses his big brother, and grandpa loses a grandson! Sabo you can't be a hunter, your like me, we can't kill people! And I don't want that to be why you end up dead!"

"Ace but I'm not dead…" Sabo tried to calm his big brother down.

"Yeah cause you were lucky! Sabo you said it yourself he was playing with you, he was to strong for you. I lost my parents I can't stand to lose my siblings, even… even the old man…" Sabo sat next to Ace resting his head against Ace's shoulder.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"I went to training today, well grandpa dragged me kicking, and screaming, literally. That's not the point! Sabo…

"I'll be more careful, and the higher up's admitted it was a bad idea to send me out there so I'll be on lower missions for a while."

"What about when you're back on higher ones?"

"I hope my big brother will be there to have my back." Sabo smiled. Ace scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Then your as good as dead cause I'll never be there." The two shared a few more laughs till Ace said he was going to say sorry to Luffy. Like Sabo had said he was on lower missions like patrolling the eastside. Only he wasn't he was sitting on a building rooftop thinking about a certain alpha male. That's all he thought about since he got, minus his distraction with his brothers. He groaned into his legs, this was driving him crazy!

'Ok calming breath.' He thought. 'Now let's think about what has been wrong with me. I can't stop thinking about Trafalgar Law, when I think about him my heart starts racing, I had that dream about him, and when he left last night I felt like I was being abandon by him. Did he abandon me? Why do I care!?' Sabo was into his thoughts he hadn't notice someone approaching him behind him until their arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I found you hunter." The voice sent a hot shiver down Sabo back. He looked up at Law with wide eyes. He was there; he hasn't abandoned him, why did this make him so happy that…? Sabo turned around grabbing the front of Law's shirt.

"What are you doing to me?! Why can't I stop thinking about you!? Why is seeing you make me feel like I haven't seen you in years!? Tell me!" he demanded. Law cupped Sabo's face bringing him into a sweet kiss that he had waited all day for. Sabo melted into the kiss, and into Law's body. God he felt like such a girl right now what the hell was wrong with him. Law's arms went around Sabo's body; he smirked into the kiss, yes he do believe he had just found it. When they pulled away Sabo was pink, his eyes glazed over.

"Sabo I think we need to talk." Law whispered into the blonde's ear. Sabo nodded letting Law lead him down to the ground, where he then pulled the blonde into his lap.

"What's wrong with me?" Sabo asked totally mellow now. Law pecked his cheek slowly going down to his neck.

"Nothing's wrong with you Sabo your…"

"Then how come I felt like I needed you all day? How come when you ran off yesterday I felt like I was being abandon?" the look of total confusion was so cute on Sabo's face made Law's heart skip a beat.

"Sabo the answer is quite simple." He said pressing his thumb to Sabo's lips. "You are my mate. In other words you are my soul mate as I am yours." He added. Sabo's eye grew so wide that Law was afraid they were going to pop out.

"S-s-s-soul mate?" he choked out. He climbed out of Law's lap much to Law's dismay, standing up. "That's not possible! I… I'm a hunter! Yo… you're a werewolf! You're lying to me!" Sabo accused. Law sighed he was hoping the blonde accept it, and join the pack.

'Guess not.' He thought standing up himself.

"I have no reason to lie to you Sabo, you're my soul mate, and I'm not letting you go cause your being stubborn." Sabo took a step away from him.

"I'm not being stubborn!" he snapped. Law chuckled clearly amused.

"Yes you are. Now tell me this you said you couldn't stop thinking about me all day?" Sabo nodded. "You said seeing me felt like you haven't seen me in years?" another nod. "And when I left you felt abandon?" another nod. "Sabo I felt the same all day, I felt like I abandon you to when I ran off. Face it Sabo we are soul mates, and if I was to leave right now you would feel abandon again."

"Well leave, and let's find out!" Sabo snapped again. Law smirked a knowing smirk.

"Will do Sabo." With that he jumped off the side of the building landing on his feet. Sabo stood there fighting with himself not to run after him. His heart won as he jumped over the side to go find. He didn't have to look far cause Law was there waiting for him. "See Sabo? You couldn't let me go do you believe me now?" Sabo attacked him into a hug, and kiss.

"I don't want to be away from you." He whispered pulling away from Law's lips.

"Nor do I."  
"Did you have a dream about…"  
"Me claiming you as my mate? Yes I did." Law whispered seductively. Sabo nodded blushing a deep red now.

"Maybe when you join my pack." Law said making Sabo think.

"I'll have to leave my family…"  
"Unfortunately."

"Can I come with you tomorrow? I like to spend one last day with them."  
"Of course Sabo." The rest of the night Sabo spent with Law talking about what'll happen the next night.

"Law how do I become a werewolf? They never told us in lessons."  
"It just takes some a bite, and some of my blood." Sabo nodded seeing the sun peak out from behind the mountains.

"I better go spend my last day with my family." He said kissing Law of the cheek. "I'll see you tonight." Law smirked at him.

"Have a good day my mate." It took some time to get home since Sabo decided to walk instead of getting a ride with the rest of his team, he was to worried about them finding out some how. When he got home his brothers were already up.

'Here we go.' He thought going in.

"Sabo I thought you were a sleep." His grandpa said from his chair. Sabo shrugged.

"I walked back."  
"Why?" Ace asked fighting with Luffy for the remote. Sabo smiled at them, he was going to miss this.

"Just did. Hey what are you doing grandpa?" he asked. Garp shrugged.

"I don't have work." He said.

"Great! Let's go visit Dadan!" he exclaimed. Luffy cheered at the thought of seeing his old caretaker again.

"Yeah let's go!"

"I guess." Garp said taking out his cell to let her knew they were coming by.

"Why so suddenly?" Ace asked. Sabo smiled at him.

"I miss her, and the others the last we saw them was almost a year ago." Sabo told him feeling his break every time he lied. Garp drove them up there, and Sabo made sure they were having fun, and that Ace, and Garp didn't get into one their fights. When they go there everyone was happy to see them, including Dadan even though she wouldn't show it. While Garp drank, and his brothers were goofing off Dadan had pulled Sabo to the side to talk.

"So why the sudden urge to see us again?" she asked lighting a smoke. Sabo shrugged.

"I missed you guys."

"Sabo what's wrong?" Dadan has always been able to read the blonde like an open book.

"I fell in love…" he started. "With a pack alpha, I'm joining them tonight." Dadan nodded.

"So then this is your last day as a family?"

"Yeah… I wanted to spend it with my whole family." The woman pulled Sabo into a hug.

"We will miss you. Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked.

"We're soul mates, it's killing me right now to be away from him."

"Be safe." They left at about six making it by nine so Garp, and Sabo could get to work.

"Be good Luffy! Ace you better be at training today!" Garp shouted at the oldest. Ace ignored him putting the TV on louder. "Sabo when are they coming to get you?" Garp then turned to the blonde. Sabo looked to his phone.

"In about ten minutes." He lied. They weren't coming to get him he had told them to meet him at base he'll have his grandpa take him. When Garp drove off Sabo turned to his brothers. He went over to Ace hugging him around the waist.

"Sabo? What the hell?" Ace said looking down at blonde hair. Sabo nuzzled into Ace's side.

"I love you Ace." He said against Ace. Ace patted his head.

"Same here. But what is this about?"

"Nothing! Hey Luffy!" Ace watched his brother hug Luffy tightly, both brothers could tell something was off with their brother but didn't point it out.

"I love you to Sabo." Luffy said.

"I'll see you around!" Sabo shouted heading out the door. When he was sure nobody was watching he pulled out a letter he had been writing on his or her drive back. He put in, and ran down the street where he said he'd meet up with Law.

"Are you ready?" Law asked holding out his hand. Sabo took with a big smile.

"Yes."

{The next morning}

"Ace! Luffy! Where is Sabo!?" Garp shouted slamming the door close. Both brothers ran downstairs.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"He wasn't at the base, and his team said he never showed up for patrol." Garp told them slamming Sabo's bedroom door open.

"Maybe he's hiding so doesn't have to be a hun…ter…?" Ace trailed off. He had gone to get the newspaper from the mailbox where the paperboy always put it for some reason, when he pulled a letter that said from Sabo.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"A letter from Sabo." Ace said opening, and reading it out loud.

"Hey guys I left this to tell you that I won't be going home ever… I'm really sorry to tell you this way but it had to be done. The night I fought Trafalgar is the night I fell in love with him, he is my soul mate."

"What!?" Garp, and Ace shouted.

"Yeah funny huh? I can't stand being away from him, it feels like my heart is breaking just like right now that I write this. I love you guys. Goodbye.

Sabo"

Ace closed the letter, he threw on the floor running upstairs, and slamming his door shut. Luffy was gonna go after but Garp stopped him.

"Leave him be Luffy." He said.

"So did you tell your family?" Law asked leading Sabo through the forest.

"No but I left a letter. I'm going to miss." Sabo said getting closer to Law. Law held him close to his side happy that he was with him.

"I know but I'll be here for you forever." He promised. They walked into a clearing where a bunch of people were standing waiting to meet their leader's new mate. Welcome to the family." Law said.

ok here it is review, and thank you for reading it!


	2. Wolf Pack 2

Ok here's something happening with the pack. Not looked over vary well, and might be weird in parts cause I had writer's block at some parts. Stupid block. -_-

{Dream}

_Sabo panted, his face flushed, and sweat covered his body. Reaching his arms up he wrapped them around the man above him, kissing his soft lips. The man thrusted into him making Sabo moan into the kiss, which made the man smirk against his lips. When they pulled back Sabo looked into yellow eyes. Law kissed his cheek thrusting in deep inside Sabo's body_

"_Law…!" Sabo moaned tugging on dark sweaty locks. Law continued this grabbing Sabo's member he started massaging it sending Sabo over the edge. Sabo panted as Law still thrusted into him kissing, and sucking all over Sabo's chest, his hands teasing his body with such sexual touches that it made him hard again. He felt Law's mouth leave his chest to attack his neck in hard bites that'll leave marks for sure. Wanting to get deeper into Sabo Law moved Sabo's legs to over his shoulders thrusting harder, and deeper hitting Sabo sweet spot…_

{End of dream}

Law kissing at his neck in a loving manor waked Sabo up.

"What?" he asked turning over to see the face he had been waking up to every morning for the past month. The same face smiled at him, leaning to steal a good morning kiss.

"Time to get up, your moans were starting to turn me on." He teased knowing it'll make those tan cheeks go red.

"Again?" he asked sitting up. Law nodded sitting up himself, and wrapping his arms around Sabo's shoulders.

"Yes, and you sounded vary please with my dream self's work."  
"Shut up!" Sabo shouted turning in Law's arms, and pushing him to the ground straddling his waist. "May I remind you that that it's been a month, and you still haven't taken me yet." Law only nodded with no answer. "Why haven't you made me your mate yet? The dreams are getting mote detailed." He mumbled blushing deeper at the thought of them. The alpha could only laugh at how his mate must be feeling; he himself was finding it harder to control his own desires. Sighing he caressed the other's cheek.

"How about tomorrow night?" he offered making a sparkle shine in Sabo's eyes. He nodded happy with the idea. "Ok tomorrow it is." The rest of the morning passed like normal with the pack hunting, or goofing off when they weren't doing anything. Sabo smiled thinking about how they accepted him into the pack so easily.

{One month ago}

"Welcome to the family." Law said. Sabo looked to each person there, each offering him a smile, or a smirk. After he met most of them Law had stolen him to show him around so he wouldn't get lost.

"Here's where the drinking water is, and fishing spot. And here's to us being alone." He added attacking Sabo's lips without warning. Sabo smiled into the kiss at how playful Law was. He kissed back pressing his body against Law's trying to get them somewhere.

"Easy there. Not yet." Law stopped them suppressing a laugh that wanted to come out seeing his new mate's pouting face. Sabo kissed up Law's neck to his jaw making the other moan.

"Why do we have to stop?" he asked.

"I would like for us to wait for a bit…"  
"Leader the new members are fighting." Penguin said coming out of the bushes. Law sighed, and muttered something about beating those pups leaving the other two without a word.

"Penguin right?" Sabo asked the other.

"Yup! So how do you like leader?" Penguin asked sitting on the ground legs crossed. The questioned took Sabo by surprised; he sat on the ground as well shrugging.

"A lot? I don't know really, this whole soul mate thing is new to me… hmm...? I do know that I don't want to be away from him for to long." The blonde explained putting a lot of thought into it. He haven't spent much time alone with the other yet, he's just been following his heart mostly, and Law to. Penguin nodded happy with the answer.

"That's good he really needs someone by his side. I think he's been lonely since he left his family. But don't tell I told you." Sabo agreed taking it in. he watched Penguin stand up, and stretched, then turned to him offering his hand. " Come on let's head back to the pack." He told him pulling the newest member to his feet. That night they had a party to welcome him into the pack, and a happy future with their leader. Someone even shouted to remove the stick up his or her leader's ass, let's just say that person was now sore all over from the beating from the pack. Sabo laughed at the stick up Law's ass, and laughed harder when Law grumbled stupid pup.

{Present}

"Leader hunters are here!" Bepo shouted running over to Law almost crashing into Shachi in the process. Sabo stood up hearing hunters.

'Crap!' he thought running to Law's side with wide eyes. The older man patted his head looking to each of pack members.

"Pack up we'll have to run since Sabo hasn't been changed yet. "

"I can fight you know, I was a hunter." Sabo told the alpha taking a fended that the other didn't think he could fight.

"My love don't argue just go pack." That ended any more arguments the blonde was going to start, instead he went to get the blankets he, and Law was using for night.

"They're gonna surround us!" Jean Bart said stuffing the rest of the blankets into a backpack for Sabo.

"Sabo go east with Bepo, and the pups we'll be there in a minute." Said Law standing in front of the two. Nodding Sabo ran over to Bepo getting on his back with the backpack strapped to his shoulders. The big white wolf ran into the forest with the 'pups' as Law calls them behind him. Law watched them until they disappeared into the trees, smirking at the remaining he changed into his half wolf, half human form ready for a quick fight before going to catch up with his mate. Sabo listened to the 'pups' growling at Bepo who was trying to keep cool, and not freak out. That was until the 'pups' ran off, leaving behind a confused Sabo, and a whimpering Bepo.

"What just happened?" he asked staring at where he last seen the 'pups'. Bepo looked to have been having a war with him on to take Sabo, and leave them, or go after them. He looked like he was gonna have a panic attack at the thought of disappointing Law.

"Go get them." Sabo said hopping off his back. "I just go east right?" Bepo nodded running to finding the run away brats. Ok so Sabo didn't know where he was going exactly but it was more important to get the 'pups' then take him wherever he's suppose to be. A hand turning Sabo around had the blonde squealing in unmanly squeal.

"Sabo? What the hell?" Kid said in shock. Sabo just stared at his former teammate unsure what to say at the moment. "What the hell!? Your family said you ran away, so why did you?" he asked. Sabo still couldn't find anything to say, his mouth opening, and closing like a fish. "Say something already!" Kid shouted. A growl came from Sabo's right, and then a blur of black, and there was Law standing in front of his mate growling at a chuckling Kid. "Well if it isn't my lucky day? I get to fight the alpha!" he laughed charging at the werewolf. Sabo could only watch the two fight, they were almost evenly match but a lucky hit in the back of Law's head had the alpha falling to his knees in human form.

"Crap if I fall for that baster…" he muttered having a flashback when the last time he was force back to his human form.

"Well you sure were a great fight to bad I have to kill you." Kid toward over Law a gun pointed at Law's head. He pulled it back when Sabo jumped between them blocking his way.

"I won't let you!" the blonde shouted. Growling at him Kid grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him close to his face.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he demanded.

"I won't let you hurt him." Sabo repeated getting a punch in the face in return.

"Sabo don't be weak he's a werewolf!"

"I don't care… ack!" Kid had just about enough with Sabo, and Ace's insisted on not wanting to hurt the damn monster grabbed a handful of Sabo hair hanging it up Wards.

"Stop this foolishness! This is why you were never able to beat me!"  
"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Mate." Law snarled dangerously gripping Kid's wrist, ready to snap it.

"Your mate…?" Kid repeated looking to the blonde below him. "You whore!" he shouted shoving Sabo into Law. "How can you be a mate to this monster!? Your gonna betray the hunters for that!?" he shouted pointing at Law, who was 'that'.

"I… I…"  
"Don't try to explain my love his tiny hunter brain won't understand."

"What!?" Kid fume charging at Law. Law kept dodging Kid's attacks with ease since he was acting like a blind bull.

"Bepo get Sabo to safety, and wait further orders. Pups stay with Bepo, or else. I'll take care of him."  
"What are you gonna do?" Sabo asked while being pushed to leave by Bepo.

"Kill him of course. If he tells base about this then it'll be a big problem. Plus he annoys me." with that said Bepo got Sabo to get on his back taking him to their new home. The whole time waiting Sabo couldn't stop thinking about what Law said about killing Kid.

'Would he really? What does it matter you left them behind! But Kid was my friend… not anymore!' he shook his head at his inner battle. He didn't know if he should feel worry for Kid, or not. 'I should start getting stuff ready.' He thought busying himself with whatever while Bepo took a break. The 'pups' were exploring their new home marking territory. When Law, and the others made it back home Sabo met them half way handing Law a blanket to cover himself with. Law took it paying no notice to Sabo's red cheeks at seeing him naked; he simply grabbed the other's wrist pulling in a direction.

"Hey! Law what's going on? Where are we going?" Sabo asked looking to the alpha for help. Law held the blanket around his waist searching.

"Your old friend escaped." Sabo was surprised, and relieved to hear that, but why was it so bad? "He's going to tell base about you being a traitor, and once they hear they'll send someone to take care of you before you can be changed." Sabo's eyes widened. To be taken care of?

"So now what?" he asked keeping pace with Law.

"We need to change you." Law said as if it was the simplest of things. Sabo's heartbeat quickened. They were going to change him now? It was so sudden. Sabo was pulled from his frantic thoughts when they entered a cave; in the middle of the cave was a bunch of candles aliened in a large circle.

"Where are we?" he asked watching the pack minus Law start to light the candles. Law led Sabo to the circle, laying him down Law straddled his waist.

"This is where you'll be changed." He said kissing down Sabo's neck. He pressed for time right now, when Kid escaped he had been calling for back up already so they needed to get everything done now.

"Here?" Sabo squeaked out.

"Sabo I know I promised our first to be more romantic but we need to get it done now."

"We're gonna do that to!?" the human exclaimed looking to each face of every member of the pack. He tried to sit up feeling self-conscious but Law pushed him back down with a small growl.

"Yes now."

"Wi… with everyone here!?" Law could tell how uncomfortable his mate was with this but they had no choice.

"Yes Sabo it is tradition to the pack." The alpha said pulling Sabo's shirt up so he can suck on a nipple. Sabo felt his body react to the alpha's touch, and arched into the other's body with a small moan. Law's hands made quick work of his mate's pants, when he was gonna pull them off Sabo stopped him. Sitting up Sabo pulled his shirt down, making no eye contact with any of the other heart's wolves feeling embarrass.

"Law I… I don't think I can do this! No I can't do this…. Not in front of everyone…" he whispered even though everyone could still hear him perfectly. He was trembling to scared, and nervous. Law sighed, he should've know that Sabo wouldn't be ok with just getting something so big over with, and that he wasn't prepared made him all the more nervous. Caressing the blonde head Law kissed Sabo on the lips sweetly trying to his mate down.

"I know it's new, and not what you expected but Sabo we have to change you now, or you won't stand a fighting chance against the hunters."

"But Law…" Sabo was cut off when Law laid him back down, and begun kissing at his neck.

"Sabo don't think about them, it's just you and me right now. They're not there, focus on me only." He softly said kissing Sabo's lips in a heated kiss. Kissing back Sabo wrapped his arms around Law's neck giving into the other's love. Ridding his mate of his clothes Law removed the blanket around his waist showing all his glory for the world. "I need you to turn onto all fours." He said between nibs on Sabo's earlobe. Nodding he did as he was told getting on all fours. He gasped in surprised when Law entered a wet finger into him, and then another, then waited until Sabo was comfortable enough before scissoring his fingers inside of, and pushing them deep into the blonde.

"L-L…Law… I'm ready…" Sabo panted looking back at the dark haired man. Law debated this but they only had so much time before hunters show up that he nodded. He can only hope that he wouldn't hurt his little mate to badly. Positioning himself at Sabo's entrance, and in encouraging nod from him he pushed himself all the way in feeling warmth surround him. Sabo screamed in pain, pressing his forehead to the cold floor under him as he tried to will himself to get use to Law inside of him. Fearing that he had hurt his mate Law held completely still hearing the one under him whimper in pain.

"Sabo…" he begun to whispered but Sabo pushing against him stopped him way.

"It's ok…" he smiled back him with red cheeks. He still didn't feel comfortable with the pack watching them but he can bare with bit for now. Taking a firm hold on Sabo's hips Law began thrusting into him hard letting his animal side take over him. Sabo pushed his face into the floor panting, and moaning as Law's thrust got more powerful, and harder. He felt a hot tongue run up his back to his neck, and then harsh kisses that turned him on so badly. "God… help me…" he moaned. He yelped when his cock was grabbed, and started to get pumped by Law, whom was growling with lust in his ear.

"No one can help you right now…" he chuckled his other hand exploring Sabo's body, and memorizing every part that he got a reaction when touched. Sabo pushed himself back onto his hands pressing his back against Law's chest letting a few moans out. Everyone else were forgotten about, it was like they were the only ones there now… only ones there? Just like when they first met a month ago. "Sabo let yourself go now, my precum is starting to fill you, giving wolf instincts to you. Can you see anything yet?" Law asked. Sabo shook his head feeling the sweat fall from his face onto his hands, and the ground. He closed his eyes trying to think past the lust, when he opened them everything was foggy. He shook his head reopening his eyes the others were in their wolf forms watching him, they were also in the forest now, and it was night with a new moon, and a starless sky. Looking down to his hands that weren't hands anymore, they were paws sand color paws now. Law's growls were getting louder now the more he let his wolf take over for their mating. Looking back at him he was in his wolf form to.

"I see a lot…" Sabo mumbled through a loud moan. He closed his eyes again focusing on Law, and his bonding. This was gonna make him Law's for the rest of his life, he'll be with someone who'll truly take care of him, and love him. Opening his eyes he could tell they were back in the cave, and everyone was human again. He looked back Law trying to smile but found it hard to do when he couldn't stop moaning.

"Your so tight Sabo… you're my mate now. My mate." He repeated loving the way it sounded. He grabbed a fist full of hair pulling Sabo's head back enough to kiss his lips in one of their most passionate kiss yet.

"I… love you…" Law said when they parted for vary much needed air.

"I… ah! love you… to!" Sabo moaned out pushing his face back to the floor as Law started going faster, and harder in him. "I'm close…"

"Same here my love… you know it'll be better for my mate to come before I do." He teased giving a hard pump to Sabo's member.

"I don't think you to wait… long…" he got out before screaming in pleasure, his seeds covering the floor under him. A few more hard thrust, and Law was cumming deep inside of Sabo. He let go of Sabo bruised hips letting the blonde collapse to the floor tired, and breathless.

"Go search… the surrounding area while I finish here." Law ordered. The others agreed running out of the cave for any hunters. Looking down to the still panting blonde Law bit his wrist, and bend over Sabo to his shoulder biting hard into his shoulder drawing blood. Sabo whimpered in pain but let Law do what he had to do to change him. He did what Law told him to do like turning onto his back, and letting his bite hard on his throat. "Sabo drink." Law instructed putting his bleeding wrist to Sabo's mouth watching the blonde suck on the blood hesitantly. "Go on Sabo it's ok." He encouraged petting the sweaty blonde hairs on his head. He watched Sabo drink the blood a little bit faster, he also felt Sabo's skin start to burn under him, and could hear his heart race faster.

"Law my heart hurts." Sabo whispered unsure about the feeling. Law nodded with a sigh the wolf blood was starting to take affect.

"It'll be ok. I'm gonna go check on the others stay, and don't leave unless I'm here." Sabo nodded clenching where his heart is trying to ignore the pain. When Law got outside he surprise to see the pack already there waiting for him.

"How close?" he asked already knowing that they were in the forest. Penguin stepped forward pointing to the east.

"Close, I say ten minutes at lease, fifteen at most." He informed his leader. Law swore hearing how close the hunters were.

"What do we do sir?" Bepo asked feeling nervous. Law looked to the cave, if Sabo's wolf change wasn't done soon then they'll have to fight, but he would have to fight the stronger hunters to give his pack a fighting chance, and that would leave Sabo unguarded. He swore again.

"If Sabo isn't ready to be move by the time they are a minute away be ready to fight." He ordered feeling nervous himself, he didn't want to leave Sabo alone while he was fighting, and it would make him easy pray. He growled out, turning on his heels to go into the cave. "I'm gonna go check…"

"Who?" Sabo asked coming out of the cave shocking his mate.

"Your awake." He smiled pulling Sabo into the light to see what were once teal blue eyes, now ice blue ones. Sabo nodded smelling scents he never been able to smell before, see even clearer, and hear the hunters that weren't to far from them now.

"We should leave." He said. Law nod in agreement telling the others to leave, and they'll catch up.

"Can you change?" Law asked. Sabo shrugged, and shook his head.

"I don't know how I'll do it." He said. Law smiled at him, of course he wouldn't know yet.

"Ok well I'll show you another time so just get on." He told the blonde turning into his wolf form. Sabo hopped on, and held on tightly to the black fur under him as Law took off running through the trees with ease. Sabo looked at everything with his new eyes, things that were ton far for him to tell what it was obvious now. It took some time before Law stopped in a different part of the forest where the rest of the pack was taking extra stuff out for them use.

"You guys ok?" Shachi asked them tossing a blanket to his leader. Law covered himself with it nodding.

"Yes, no run in's with any hunters. Now if you would excuse us." He smirked taking a now blushing Sabo away from plain view receiving wolf calls at them. "You'll have to learn how to change you know. But tomorrow I'm tired." Law said throwing himself to the ground in a clearing, he took hold of Sabo's arm pulling him down on top of him.

"Fine by me." Sabo said his laugh only holding half of the humor. "Hey Law?" said Sabo looking to the wolf under him.

"Yes?"

"When we had planned for tomorrow were the guys…?" he trailed off figuring Law knew what he was talking about.

"Yes they were Sabo." Law laughed at the blonde's pout.

"Why?"

"It's tradition my love."

"It won't happen again?" Sabo asked. Law nodded.

"Right."

What do you think? Review, and let me know!


	3. Wolf Pack 3

Sabo sat up in the make shift bed, waking his mate as well.

"Everything ok?" Law asked. Sabo leaned forward holding his stomach, and covering his mouth.

"I… don't feel… so… crap!" he shouted before puking on the side if the bed. Law sighed, while rubbing the blonde's back. This had to be tenth time in the past two weeks.

"It's ok." He mumbled kissing Sabo's neck. After Sabo's stomach was empty Law kissed his forehead rubbing his stomach. "Feeling better?" he asked. Sabo nodded.

"Yeah… why is this happening every night?" he asked. Law could only shrugged. He had an idea but wanted to say just yet. "Law can I go into town tomorrow?" Sabo suddenly asked. Law nodded. He knew what he wanted to do, he's been doing it for the past three years.

"Take Bepo, or someone with you." Was his only replied. Sabo nodded in agreement. "Taking Luffy another note?" he asked.

"Yup! I wonder how he's doing. I miss him so much, and Ace hasn't wanted to see me for the past three months! God he's a brat!" Sabo whined. Law chuckled at him, He nuzzled his face into blonde locks loving his scent that never seemed to get old.

"Give him some time he'll come around. Now let's move out of here, and find a new place to sleep." He told the blonde. When night came Sabo was getting ready to head into town.

"Bepo come with me to town?" he asked the bigger wolf.

"Sure Sabo. Give a few minutes." He replied.

"Alright. Law we're gonna be heading into town in a few minutes, need anything?" Sabo asked his passing mate.

"No Sabo, but I need you over here for a moment." He said leading away from the pack's eyes. He motion for him to sit on the ground, as he took out a doctor's kit.

"Is there a problem?" Sabo asked lifting his shirt up when Law motion him to.

"Just want to give you a checkup since you been sick so much."

"Ouch!" Sabo hissed when a needle puncture through his skin. Law chuckled at how sensitive Sabo is, then again he likes it, make them time more enjoyable. "Should I be worried?" Law shook his head offering a small smile.

"Why not at all my love. Ok you can leave now." He said shooing the blonde away.

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit." With a quick peck on the lips Sabo was off with Bepo, and Penguin apparently. For half of the night Law was out of sight working on the samples he had gotten from Sabo, when he the results came in he was nothing but speechless.

"Hey leader!" Shachi shouted to the man approaching the pack. Everyone took notice to the way Law was acting when he sat with them.

"What's wrong?" Jean Bart asked. Law looked to them giving them a smirk.

"It's happened. He's pregnant." He said. The pack was silent for a long second, after that though they were all congratulating the alpha. "Yes thank you. Now none of you can tell Sabo." The pack looked at him confused. Shouldn't the mate know he's pregnant? "I haven't told Sabo that he can get pregnant yet, I need to explain still. Heh. She's going to kill me when I tell him, if not that brother from Whitebeard's family is." Law chuckled dryly. He was not looking to telling his mate yet.

"Three years, and he's barely pregnant? Leader I would've thought you have at least five kids by now." Shachi joked. Law hit him in the back of the head.

"We're home!" Sabo announced. With a stern look to the pack he met his mate half way.

"How was it? Any problems there?" he asked. Sabo shook his head.

"Nope. I did see Luffy though." Law raised a brow. "From a far. When I was coming of a store he was walking off. I wish I could've talked to him."

"Let's go for a walk." Law said changing the subject. Sabo nodded.

"I'll race you!" he challenged already running off. Law smirked at him. He already knew he would win, he is the fastest, and strongest in the pack, he is the leader. He waited a few seconds to give the other a good head start.

"Fill them in on what's happening." He said before taking off after his mate. When he caught up to Sabo he slowed his speed down to keep pace with him. "I say on the way back we go wolf." Sabo nodded jumping over a fallen over tree.

"Sounds good to me!" he laughed. Sabo had taken to the extras being a werewolf had to offer really fast, Law had even admitted that it was quicker than him. Sabo continued to hop over stuff, and jump at high heights, while Law watched with amusement. They stopped at the cave where Sabo been changed at, and where they shared their first time… in front of the whole pack.

"I can't believe it's been three years since this." He gestured to room. Law wrapped his arms around Sabo laying his hands on the bump he could feel under the shirt Sabo wore.

"Nor can I… Sabo I need to tell you something." He got out. He was finding it very hard to say what needed to be said.

"What is it?" Sabo asked resting his hands on Law's.

"Well you see…"  
"who would've thought I see you two." A male voice echoed through the cave.

"Eustass!" Law snarled. He pushed Sabo behind him, which was weird to not only Sabo but Kid as well. Law always let Sabo fight no matter how many they were against, why the change now?

"What are you hiding?" Kid asked taking a few steps closer.

"Nothing." Law took the same amount of steps to the hunter. Sabo watched as a stare down see, to be happening In front of him. In a flash Law was in a wolf/ humanoid stat attacking Kid.

"What happened Blondie? Are you injured?" Kid asked dodging attack after attack with ease. Over the three years when Kid, and Law first Kid had gotten stronger, and better with defense not just attacks. The two were still pretty even but a fight can last all night if someone didn't intervened.

"No!" Sabo was going to change but the look Law gave said otherwise.

"Get out of here!" Law snarled.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sabo demanded. "I'm not leaving you here to fight on your own! What if more gets here?" dodging Kid's attack Law changed back to his human form.

"I want you to get the hell out of here." With that said he shoved Sabo out the cave's entrance, and went back to his fight. Sabo stood at the entrance listening to the fight going on inside it.

'What's wrong with him!? Why isn't he letting me fight!?'0

"Oh look the alpha's mate." A hunter said with three more behind him.  
"Sounds like Kid's Having all the fun with the alpha." Another hunter said.  
"If we take out the alpha's mate he'll be so piss."  
"Let's do it." Sabo back away sizing them up. They were new hunters, and he was sure he could take them with ease.

"Don't underestimate me." He told them turning into his wolf form. Law, and Kid's fight came to a Holt when the sounds of another fighting going on outside caught their ears.

'Please don't be Sabo.' Law prayed ignoring Kid's complaint's about not finished yet, and bolting out of the cave in time to see Sabo the arm of a hunter. He felt pride in him seeing how Sabo could take care of three hunters on his own but still the baby! Turning back to his human form Sabo took one of the hunter's jacket to wrap around his waist.

"Ready to head home yet?" he asked. Law changed back to. His body shaking with anger. He ignored the fact that he was naked, and stood close to Sabo.

"I told you to get out of here!" he growled. Sabo was taken aback by his mate's mood.

"Chill out…"  
"Sabo I am your mate, and your leader you listen when I say so!"  
"You're also being a jerk right now! What's your problem? All of a sudden I can't fight?" Sabo snapped back. Law grabbed his shoulders giving them a hand shake.

"You need to listen to me your gonna hurt the baby!"

"Baby?" Sabo questioned making Law's eyes go wide. He did not just say that. "What are you talking about?" Law sighed.

"Sabo you're pregnant." Sabo laughed loudly. This had to be a joke right?

"Law now's not the time for jokes." He laughed again. "I didn't think you would make that kind of a joke."

"So you never explained the perks to becoming a mate?" Kid asked. Really this was too good to miss. Law sent him a harsh glare, bearing his teeth.

"Stay out of this! Get your friends, and leave!" Kid looked to the out cold hunters.

"Not my friends." He replied. Sabo forced Law to look at him with this urgency in his eyes.

"Law I'm not pregnant right?" he asked so unsure with himself. Law kissed the hands touching his cheeks.

"Sabo you are, that's what I was going to tell you." Kid didn't know why exactly but he felt like it was time to leave them to themselves. He grabbed the other hunters leaving the alpha, and mate alone without them knowing it. He just knows he'll regret this later on.

"I'm pregnant? How can this be?" scratching the back of his neck Law thought how to explain this.

"You see it's a werewolf thing." He started. "The moment you became my mate is when you were liable to get pregnant."

"You mean I could've gotten pregnant that first time? All along?" Sabo questioned pulling on his hair.

"Yes Sabo now don't hurt yourself." Sabo pulled away when Law tried to stop his hands.

"How can you be so calm? I'm carrying a baby in me, and you didn't seem to think it was important enough to tell me!" Sabo snapped. Law waited for the blonde to calm down some before speaking again.

"I know my love, and I am sorry. I should've told you way sooner…"  
"Why didn't you?" Sabo asked.

"I don't know. I regret not telling you sooner though." Sabo let Law get closer to him, when Law was going to hug him he instead fell backwards do to the punch in the face Sabo gave him.

"Anything else I should know?" the blonde asked cracking his knuckles. Law chuckled to himself shaking his head.

"I don't think so at lease. I love you, and our soon to be child." Sabo blushed when his mate stood on his knees to be eye level with his stomach. He kissed Sabo's expose stomach with a loving gentleness.

"I love you Law…"

"I love you to Sabo." Sighing Sabo figure he deal with Law later. Right now felt too perfect to ruin it.

'Luffy, and Ace are gonna go crazy with this.' Sabo thought running his fingers through Law's hair gently.

Ok so there's only two more days till Halloween! So there's gonna be one more tomorrow, and then on Halloween night I'm gonna put up a long story to make up for Saturday, and for Halloween. Thank you for reading!


End file.
